Angel Eyes
by Dr FooFoo
Summary: Look into his angel eyes... One look and you're hypnotized... He will take your heart and you must pay the price... [DannyMartin]


Title: Angel Eyes  
Author: Dr FooFoo  
Fandom: Without A Trace  
Pairing: Danny/Martin  
Rating: PG-13  
Feedback: Review or e-mail (in profile)  
Notes: Written for the Loss Challenge on livejournal.

* * *

Danny doesn't mean to, but he finds himself staring at Martin an awful lot these days. It's not because of their fights, or their make-up sex, or even the break-up a couple weeks back. It's just... Now that Danny doesn't wake up every morning to a snoring Martin with his hair sticking up in unnatural positions, he realises just how much he took it for granted. And Danny hates that he's so predictable, but if he can't have Martin, he doesn't think anyone should be able to have him.

And god, now Martin's talking to Sam and giving her eyes, and despite all that's happened, Danny can't help but feel sorry for her. Because Martin has this look... it's just this look he gives -- gave Danny. And now he's giving it to Sam and she's laughing and smiling like Danny's sure he used to do. And someone should really go and tell her it's just this game he plays and she really shouldn't accept the dinner invitation he's surely offering her because she'll just end up broken and disappointed like Danny did. She'll just end up falling in love with him and hurt like Danny does.

She giggles again and Martin glances at Danny quickly. It's just fleeting, but Danny catches it and what the hell is he playing at? Danny looks down and tries to pretend he's not blushing and staring at Martin's reflection the dark computer screen. It's a strange irony to see Martin's face, translucent behind the scrolling "Danny Taylor" screensaver text. And he's looking at Danny again, but Danny doesn't dare meet his gaze, because he knows if he does, he'll be sick.

Danny doesn't want to send the wrong message -- he doesn't hate Sam. He likes her, in fact, but she's like a sister to him, and that makes seeing Martin with her wrong on so many levels. Or at least... she was like a sister to him. The fact that she's totally using Martin to make Jack jealous just pisses Danny off, and he's not even going there, because he already has homicidal urges way too often when he sees Sam in the office, and he really doesn't need any more motive.

And why does Martin even have to have this effect on Danny anyway? It's not like their previous... relationship, if you could even call it that, was exclusive or anything. Yet it felt so real and sometimes when Danny's at home by himself, he thinks about all those nights they spent together when everything was good; when he wasn't fucking around and screwing with Danny's head. Danny remembers Martin's shy smile and his familiar blush and the way he used to ghost his fingers across Danny's skin, like he was always nervous about what Danny would think of him or something.

Danny sighs a little, quietly, as he remembers how it happened... It's been going through his mind all week anyway, so he's kind of used to it by now. Danny had gone out to a bar with a couple of his friends that night -- not to drink or anything, just to chill -- and apparently he came home smelling of alcohol, because Martin had flipped out. He even had the nerve to start lecturing Danny on trust in a relationship and all that crap, and Danny had been pretty pissed. When Martin mentioned Raffi, though, and had mumbled something about Danny ending up like him, Danny had socked him in the face before he could think about what he was doing.

Martin's lip had started bleeding and Danny had crumpled to the floor beside him, trying to apologize, but Martin had walked out without saying another word. He didn't come back, and didn't even call, and that's when Danny knew. It pains Danny to recall everything, but whenever he closes his eyes, he can still see the hurt and betrayed look on Martin's face as he sat, collapsed, on the floor, and how quickly it had turned into a distinctive pout. And no matter how hard he tries, he can't help thinking maybe Martin deserved it.

He knows he doesn't mean that, though, but when he snaps out of his daze and looks up from his keyboard, Martin's gone from the office.


End file.
